


Soft

by cheeseboard



Series: Drabbles of Light and Darkness [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, i dont know what else to tag this as i was just writing character drabbles...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseboard/pseuds/cheeseboard
Summary: it's just soft unspecified female WoL/Haurch fluff i wanted to write... oops
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Drabbles of Light and Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Soft

Her eyes fluttered open. Sheets were soft against her bare skin, and the quilts piled on top kept the Coerthan cold at bay. Sunlight filtered through the thin curtains. She was warm, and so was the person beside her.

Her face flushed as she peered up at the Elezen she was curled next to – still sound asleep. An arm was protectively wrapped around her, as it had been all night. She watched his sleeping face with a look of wonder.

_Soft._

She reached up to trace his jawline, when his eyes slowly opened to meet hers. She didn’t move away.


End file.
